An 11 year old girl with Weaver Syndrome, congenital deafness, and possible 17,20 desmolase deficiency will undergo a complete endocrine evaluation of the adrenal and ovarian axes including ACTH stimulation, Dexamethasone suppression, and HCG stimulation tests. Radiologic studies will also be done.